My song of sorrow
by Soulless111
Summary: I've been watching her hurt herself for four years. Should I stop her from doing so, or should I just continue to listen to her song of sorrow?


**Discliamer:** I don't Naruto or anything else that goes with it

* * *

**My song of sorrow**

Sleep.

An action used to relieve the body of its exhaustion.

An action that is considered a virtue and a sin, to most it is a virtue.

To her… It is a sin.

A sin she used to practice everyday of her life until now.

A sin she desires but cannot reach that certain point where she will break her own rules to do it.

A sin that creeps up in her mind to be done after long hard day of work but ignored and pushed away by another mission or dilemma.

It's sad.

It's really sad how she keeps pushing herself to the limit and beyond that limit to avoid her personal sin.

It's sad how she pushes everyone who tried to help her do that sin.

It's sad how she fears that sin.

Every midnight on her birthday for four years she stands on top of that certain tree, glaring at that certain spot, thinking about that certain someone.

But tonight is going to change.

_I_ am going to make it change.

Because there is no way in hell I am going to watch her cry anymore.

No way in hell I'll let her punch the tree behind her over and over again until she bleeds.

No. Possible. Way.

I sat in that ramen stand the Uzumaki goes to everyday. Just waiting for the slightest hint of her movement.

"Waiting for someone?" Asked the old man. "You could say that" I replied with a small smile that sadly did not appear. "It isn't like you to come here"

"I know."

"You should come more often. I'd like to see a new face every once in a while" he grinned. "Sure." I smiled again which sadly still did not appear.

I sighed and looked at the ground. Trying to find something to get my mind off tonight for a just a moment,

But no matter how hard I try; the thought of her being there tonight refuses to exit my mind.

I looked at my side and decided to take a little walk. The old man might want to close right now so, that is another reason.

I stood up and made my exit hearing a cheerful 'come again soon' from behind.

Slowly walking around the village I looked up at the sky to see it is almost midnight.

I turned back around and headed towards the training grounds to make a quick exit to the nearby forest. It took me about ten minutes to get there since I was in a hurry to see her pale and tearful face.

To hear her angry, sorrowful screams..

To bear her sudden, dead silence…

As I reached my destination I hid myself so she wouldn't notice me.

And yes I like to hide before letting someone see me, because I like to be a little discreet!

Anyway. I only had to wait a few minutes until she showed up and stood at her usual spot.

She looks beautiful.

How the moon shines on her pale skin. How the soft cold wind blows her hair, and how she stood there with tears glistening in her eyes and soft sobs escaping her lips.

I swear anyone could mistake her as a ghost.

But a beautiful ghost nonetheless.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I kept repeating in my mind how I am going to go up to her and start a conversation but sadly all seemed to be either ridiculously stupid or just fucked up.

As I was thinking of how to approach her, I heard her soft sobs turn into sharp intakes of breath.

I kept my eyes closed and listened to her drown in her own depressing sea of tears.

Even if it's breaking my heart I have to admit it's kind of like music to my ears. Call me a sadistic freak if you want, It really is who I am. I like listening to her sobs and heavy breathing because it sounds nothing like everyone else's.

Everyone else does it in a way to attract attention. She does it just to release everything she kept in.

And I don't blame her, losing a sister is very hard to deal with even if I have none to understand what she is going through, but what I don't understand is why all this grief and sorrow for a girl who didn't give two shits about her tears.

Twenty minutes past and now her sharp breathing and sobbing turned into silent and angry breathing with tears still streaming down her face. I heard her stand up and take a deep breath. I thought she was going to leave so I opened my eyes and turned around to see what was going on.

She started punching the tree behind her.

I stared.

I stared hard at her small and fragile body that is punching the thick and large tree.

It was amazing.

Her strength was amazing.

Even after watching her break like a thin crystal glass or fall like the petals on a wilted rose, she still manages to stand up and fight even if it is at a plant.

She amazes me and frightens me at the same time.

How and why I will not say.

But she does.

And I love every minute of it.

I slowly walked up the tree I was next to and jumped forward to a branch near the one she was on. She stopped and started breathing heavily, then turned around to see the unexpected visitor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a fierce tone. "A reason that I shan't speak of" I replied. "Why?" she asked. "Because the reason is my own and you need not to know it," I replied slightly mocking her.

"How dare you" she jumped off the branch she was in and on the one I was standing on. She stood there firmly, extending her arms to form her fighting stance and spoke in a warning sort of tone "You either tell me why and how long you have been here or I'll destroy you" I looked at her right in the eyes, "By all means… Destroy me." I smirked. For a minute she just stood there and stared at me, but then quickly reminded herself of the situation and attacked.

All I did was block her hits.

She punched, kicked, and jutsued my ass but all I did was block and hide.

Until she just stopped out of boredom and curiosity.

"Why in gods name aren't you fighting back!" she shouted.

"I didn't come here to fight, May-san"

"Then why are you here?! Are you here to watch me break? To stare and tell everyone about my one moment of weakness is that it?!"

"No"

"Then why?!" she screamed tears falling. "Why are you here?!" she sobbed. And continued to repeat the question while slowly falling to her knees, face buried in her hands. I slowly walked over to her battered figure and wrapped my arms around her, holding her protectively as if she was a child.

Almost immediately she rested against me and released her emotions. I sat there silently, resting my back on a large rock and closing my eyes to listen to her song of sorrow. After a long time of soft sobbing I assumed she must have fallen a sleep, but then I heard her quivering voice; "Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't he kill me instead of her?"

"Because you weren't the one with all those mistakes"

"She could have stopped."

"But she didn't"

"Why?" her voice broke. "Why didn't she listen to me?"

"Because, she is a fucked up kid," I replied simply. She made a sound between a snort and a hiccup. We lay there, silently watching the sun, rise over the horizon making all kinds of colors from red to purple. "Shino…" she said in an exhausted tone. "Hmm?" I replied in equal exhaustion. "Thank you" she said drifting off a smile finally appearing on her face. I looked down at her, kissed the top of her head and fell into the first comfortable sleep we both had in four years.

Theeeee Ennnnnnd 

4


End file.
